Uh oh for Naruto
by Azraelean
Summary: Hinata finds Fanfiction dot net, Then Hiashi finds it. Then everything goes BOOM, or UHOH! Contains reference to a MA rated Fic. You have been warned.


_**This is not my Songfic, sorry but this one was done first so I figured what the hey ya know.**_

_**This Idea popped into my head while I was thinking about a Fanfic in the Bleach section titled: **__**Ichigo and Rukia discover Fanfiction.**_

Hinata was surfing the web when she searched for her Crush's name. She knew that he was getting very popular and wanted to check if he was as famous as some said he was. After Pain's attack on the Village, He had grown in status having defeated a God like Shinobi. She knew Amegakure had issued a Flee on site order if they ever got into a skirmish with Konoha.

Just thinking about the Attack caused her to blush heavily.

Then there was the Revelation of his lineage. His Father was the only other man to ever get a Flee on Site order from any nation. Stone had tossed around the Idea of withdrawing from the alliance if he wasn't killed, but they decided that Darth Vader, When playing for your Team is an encouraging figure.

She stumbled upon a Website that seemed to have a lot of Naruto hits. She clicked on the Website link on Google. She looked at the icon that appeared on her Mac._ She is a Hyuga and therefore she would have the best-made computer available. _The first thing she clicked on was a dropdown menu that said Character A as she scrolled she Saw many names that looked Familiar. The heiress was startled however to see her own name She clicked on it. Then clicked the Go button. She saw that a bunch of Titles appeared and clicked on one that said The Village on the Other Side. She was reading through the Story and found it was about Naruto and her. She hadn't noticed the Rating though so she kept Reading the story until she got to the end of Chapter 2 however, she promptly Fainted. The story had her and Naruto having sex with each other. She dreamed she was in the story, since technically she was. She and Naruto were in a Village and were having sex. Her father entered her room and seeing her passed out but with a blissful Smile on her face went and looked at the Computer.

When Hiashi Read the Story, He was MAD with Rage. How dare that Namikaze do such unspeakable things to his daughter? He Stormed Off and went to Hokage Tower.

"WHERE IS HE?" Shouted an enraged Hiashi, he would teach him a lesson by giving him a direct Juken Strike to the Balls. Never touch a Hyuga's Daughter, if only to protect your future descendents.

Tsunade just stared at him, w_hat could possibly have Hiashi so upset? _She thought to herself.

"Who is He? You haven't Mentioned a name yet. Kind of hard when I don't know don't you think." Tsunade said a bit softer but with plenty of Killer intent.

"That Accursed Namikaze!"

"What has he done?" The Hokage asked. Having an inkling and thinking, _You go Naruto, You finally noticed Hinata! Looks like I win the Pot… uh oh!_

Tsunade and almost all other shinobi had been betting on when Naruto would notice Hinata. Shikamaru was the Favorite to win, being that his Father hadn't betted and therefore he was the most intelligent But if she was really that lucky, Shit was about to fly. Everyone knows that when Tsunade wins, "Something troublesome this way comes," as Nara men were Prone to saying.

She really only gambled to forewarn her about upcoming bad news, But she was now worried Hiashi would kill the closest thing she had to a son.

Hiashi had finally tracked down Naruto Namikaze. All right Namikaze, Why did you take my daughters Virginity? Half of Konoha was terrified of the terrible power of Hiashi Hyuga's Killer Intent,

What are you talking about Hyuga-sama? I would never do that to anyone before marriage. Especially with Hinata She is my Friend.

I don't want to hear your lies. My daughter was surfing the web when she came across this! Hiashi practically shoved the printout of what he was accusing him of doing. Naruto was well aware of But he couldn't believe that Hyuga Hiashi was so blind as to fail to notice that the word Fiction was in the Authors Note.

Instead of Looking at what would prove Naruto correct. Hiashi Instead said, "If you really are telling the truth, then would you mind explaining all of this to me?"

"Not at all Hiashi-sama!" Naruto said, _He scares the crap out of me._

Naruto then Said, "The website you got this off of is a hub where any aspiring author or story teller may put a Fanfiction or a Story about people or Characters that they are fans of. For example, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, yet I appeared in many different stories. My Fans prefer Hinata-chan to be with me romantically. I would have to check but may we continue this elsewhere, I wouldn't want all of Konoha to know of this website. While most stories are mild there seem to be a lot of people like Orochi-teme wannabe's who enjoy posting Gay ass Fics about everyone. As there are many Fanfics where I am portrayed as Gay… Hell some perve may have paired us up for sex."

After that thought, they both shivered, harder than anyone would expect such powerful Shinobi.

"Oh course Naruto-san Please forgive me." Hiashi said. How mortifying to be caught making a scene where they could be heard by anyone. He was intensely grateful to the Namikaze; he had been using so much Killer Intent at him. This boy could have made Hiashi and his family status look like Iwa, after his father was done with it.

The two men were at the Hyuga Compound. They had gone to Hiashi's Study in order to use the Big screen TV to surf the web.

After they had been there for the better part of two hours Hinata woke up and Came into her father's Study.

Ah Hinata, I see you are awake. This Website seems to be for the most part Harmless, although some of the Fics seem to have been seem to have been. Hiashi was surprised when he heard no comments made by his blond companion in Browsing.

Glancing at Naruto, he saw to his shock, the loud mouth had been struck dumb. He had never seen Hinata in any sort of dress before. He was totally speechless.

W-w-wuh-wow Hinata Chan. Then remembering what had gotten him into this mess he thought to himself, _OH! Fuck it!_

_**Fuck her you mean**__, _His tenant said snidely.

"_Shut up Ero-Kitsune_."

"Hinata-chan, Could I please talk with your father, Alone please?

"Oh uh um of course um, I think I hear Hinabi calling me anyway good bye Naruto kun, Hiashi-sama. She stammered out then fled the room almost fast enough to be called the Black flash of Konoha, Or rather, the red one, as from head to toe she was blushing like never before.

After Hiashi confirmed that Hinata was far enough away, Naruto said nervously "Uhm Hiashi-sama… Um could I, I mean we I mean…"

"Spit out what you mean."

CouldItakeHinat achanonadatewit hme?

Hiashi Luckily had the byakugan active so he could read the boys lips. "Why are you asking me?" He asked, "Before Asking her."

"Well I mean I never noticed her, umm because of Sakura and so I uh just recently discovered that she is a liar I can only be fooled once on most issues." Naruto was figiting up a storm as Hiashi fought not to laugh at how the Hero of the Leaf had suddenly become scared as a newborn kitten.

"But why now," Hiashi persisted, "Is she just a rebound girlfriend… or is it just her body?"

"Nonononononono Jiraya-sama taught me about courtship among Nobility, and as Hinata is considered the Hyuga princess, and I am all but guaranteed a position on the council now, I thought it was proper that the interested Party would first speak with the Father of the woman they wished to court."

"Ah Excuse me, but I wanted to make sure you had the best of intentions."

"It's OK it just shows you care about her Hiashi-sama."

"Very well then I grant you permission to court her." Hiashi stated. He knew he wouldn't Regret letting Hinata spend time with the blonde. _After all_ He thought, i_t never hurts to get brownie points from your successor._

Hiashi then told Naruto that he Himself would Tell Hinata of the offer of Courtship.

Hiashi had come to Hinata's room Opening the door he asked, "Hinata… Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Father, please come in." Hinata said obligingly as always

"I hope you are feeling better about all this Mess."

"Yes Hiashi-sama" Hinata responded.

"Now then Hinata," Hiashi started, "There has been another suitor for your affections, He wishes to take you out on a date."

Who is it.

"You will find out on Saturday at 5:30. Is this to your liking?"

"I am sorry father, but I am in love already. So please tell him that unfortunately I will not be a suitable candidate for his affections." Hinata thought in her mind, _My heart belongs to Naruto-kun._

"Hinata, If I have to order you to do it, I will be very disappointed in you.

"I only ask to give this suitor a chance, he may be a horrible match for you but please consent to one date with him. Then he thought about it and finished with a bribe to seal the deal. I could buy you some Cinnamon Rolls."

That did it. Hinata's will buckled as the thought of Cinnamon Rolls was her own little version of Kryptonite. Finally relenting she said, "I will go on this one date. But unless a miracle happens I won't enjoy it."

Hiashi thought, T_hen get ready for a Miracle_.

Hinata had chosen the dress she would be wearing to the restaurant. Apparently the suitor would meet her there. So when she arrived she asked if there was a person expecting her. The waiter said that he would lead her to her date.

She was looking around trying to gauge where they were headed. When she arrived she saw the man she had a date with was looking right at her. Honesty and genuine curiosity about here danced in his Cerulean pools.

She was speechless, Naruto, Her Naruto-kun, had showed an interest in her at last. She pinched herself hard, as this had a ring of a prophetic dream somehow now popping into her head. This is just how she imagined how a date with Naruto would go. They talked and laughed and Naruto never looked away from her all but cherubic face.

As long as Naruto was watching her, she was always at her strongest. And now she had a chance at forever with the man she had already loved. When they reached the Hyuga Compound, Hinata stayed outside and they said their goodbyes to each other. Before he left, Naruto placed one chaste kiss on her lips. Then the date was officially over. Both had the same thought as they went to sleep that night. I wish this night had gone on into forever, and all because of a silly little website.

_**If anyone makes A HiashiXNaruto fic because of this: I will learn who you are and commit unspeakable acts upon you and your Families you Orochimaru Wannabes.**_


End file.
